callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
United States Marine Corps/Modern Warfare
In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare Remastered The modern United States Marine Corps 1st Force Reconnaisance Company is portrayed in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It appears that all non-Russian helicopters in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare are operated by the United States, particularly the USMC. A good example is in "Crew Expendable" as the UH-60 Blackhawk and CH-46 Sea Knight that drops off and rescues the SAS commandos, respectively, are crewed by pilots with American and not British accents. These two types of helicopters are not used by the British military, nonetheless the game designers likely chose the particular aircraft to simplify the production of the game, as opposed to having to animate a Royal Navy or Royal Air Force helicopter from scratch that would see limited use in the game. During the 1996 mission to assassinate Imran Zakhaev as told in "One Shot One Kill", when Lt. Price and Captain MacMillan are evacuated, the men that emerge from the just-arrived CH-46 Sea Knight to provide covering fire appear to be Marines in black battle dress uniforms (BDUs) and balaclavas. During the Invasion of The Kuwait Middle Eastern nation in 2011, Marine Forces of the USMC 1st Force Reconnaissance Company are portrayed, dressed in their trademark Desert MARPAT camouflaged Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniforms (MCCUUs). The player takes the role of Paul Jackson, a Sergeant in 1st Force Recon and part of a Marine Task-Force assigned to capture Khaled Al-Asad, who took over the nation in a violent coup. During the USMC's aerial calvary assault, their troops are using UH-60 Blackhawks, AV-8B Harriers, Ch-46 Seaknights, and AH-1W Cobras. In the third day of the Invasion, Al-Asad detonated a Nuclear Device in his Capital City. This caused massive Marine casualties of 30,000 men, including Sgt. Paul Jackson. Later, the United States Marine Corps MARSOC Raider Regiment and the Special Air Service were involved in a joint operation to retake a Launch Control facility from Russian Ultranationalists and prevented ICBMs from striking the United States' Eastern Seaboard. Their escape was compromised, and in the ensuing chaos it is unknown if any of the SAS soldiers or Raiders involved in the raid survived except for Sgt. 'Soap' MacTavish and Captain Price. These Marines were outfitted as commandos with black battle dress uniforms (BDUs) and balaclavas Backlot_loadscreen_CoD4.jpg|Backlot Bog Map Image CoD4.jpg|Bog Broadcast loading screen CoD4.jpg|Broadcast Bare Load Screen Crash CoD4.jpg|Crash Cod4 map crossfire.jpg|Crossfire Cod4 map district.jpg|District Cod4 loadscreen mp showdown.jpg|Showdown Cod4 map strike.jpg|Strike Bare Load Screen Winter Crash CoD4.jpg|Winter Crash Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Marines are not a playable faction, though they are mentioned at the end of "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and are seen as the player flies away. They secure the SAM sites and "mop up" what the task force left behind and secure the hostages (though their character models are only reused ones of the Rangers). It is later revealed that General Shepherd, U.S. commander of armed forces in the Middle East, commanded the Marines during the attack against Al-Asad. Also during the level "Of Their Own Accord" numerous Marine CH-46 Sea Knights are seen throughout the level supporting the battle and extracting wounded. Through the radio chatter it can also be heard that The Marine dispatched some of their fighters as the AV-8B Harrier and F-35 Joint Strike Fighter jets are property of the marine corps. Also through the radio chatter it can be implied that marines served as intel gathering, fire support, and CAS EVAC. A CH-46 Sea Knight is at the extraction zone at the end of "Cliffhanger", and the men securing the landing zone use the Call of Duty 4 skins of the MARSOC RAIDERS. AV-8B Harriers and AH-1W Super Cobras (which are proprietary to the Marine Corps) can be seen and called in as a killstreak reward in multiplayer. There are U.S. Marine members in TF141, most likely from MARSOC, Force Reconnaissance platoons, Reconnaissance Battalions, and Scout Sniper platoons. Even though it isnt mentioned but price states"Hold your fire. It's one of the American Sniper Teams." This could hint towards the fact that Sniper Team Two, consisting of members CW4.Smith and Sgt.Scully, is most likely a Marine Scout Recon Sniper Team. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Marines are a playable faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized both in campaign mode and multiplayer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The United States Marine Corps appears as a friendly faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The 2nd Marine Division makes a cameo in Black Tuesday where they are seen near Queens. They are seen helping Team Metal in rescuing the Vice President of the United States in the mission "Goalpost" giving the Army Rangers and Team Metal support with M1A1 Abrams Tanks and CV-22 Osprey's. They are not seen in the campaign in any other missions. List of all known Units, Teams, and Battalions 'Commanding Elements-' *Lieutenant Vasquez *Overlord *Command *General Shepherd *Stalker Actual 'Special Forces-(USSOCOM-MSOR-MARSOC)-' 'Unknown MARSOC Battalion-' ' MARSOC RAIDER REGIMENT- ' ' Assault Teams-' *Strike Team Two *Strike Team Three *Five-Delta Six *Two-Yankee Six *Charlie Team 'Scout Recon Sniper Teams-' ' Sniper Team Two-' *Chief Warrant Officer 4 Smith (Kilo Four Foxtrot) *Sergeant Scully 'Direct Action Forces-' ' Marines Expeditionary Forces-' ' '1st Force Reconnaisance Company-''' ' 2nd Squad Team (Bravo-Six)-' *Lieutenant Vasquez (Red Dog) *Sergeant Paul Jackson *Private Massey *Randomly generated Marines '2nd Platoon-' *Unnamed members '1st Battalion, 1st Marines-' *Unnamed members '4th Marines-' *Unnamed members 'Deep Reconnaisance Teams-' 'Stalker Units-' *Stalker 2-2 Bravo *Stalker 3-2 *Stalker 2 *Stalker 2-1 Bravo *Stalker Actual *Stalker 3-1 Bravo *Stalker 3-1 Alpha *Stalker 3-3 *Stalker 2-2 *Stalker 2-1 *Stalker 2 Actual *Recon 1 '''Supporting Members *Private/Corporal Baker *Sgt. Baker *Keating (K.I.A.) *Private Massey (Alive or K.I.A.; player determined) *Captain Pelayo (K.I.A.) *Private Roycewicz (Alive or K.I.A.; player determined) *Sergeant Scully *Chief Warrant Officer Smith *Lieutenant Volker (K.I.A.) *Private West (K.I.A.) *Capt. Weston *Warpig (Tank) *Lopez *Gaines *Two-Six Team *The Abrams Tank Operators from MW3 'Air Squadrons-' 'UH-60 Blackhawks-' *Striker Six-Four *Striker Six-Two 'AH-1W Cobras-' *Deadly-(Captain Pelayo and Keating) *Cobra Two *Cobra Pilot 2 *Cobra Pilot *Viper 6-1 'CH-46 Seaknights-' *Gryphon 2-7 *Outlaw 2-5 *Bachelor Two-Seven 'CV-22 Ospreys-' *Raptor 2-4 *Raptor 4 *Raptor 2-6 'F4 Phantoms-' *Delta Squadron(3 Unnamed Phantoms) *VF-143 *Six *Red Rider *One-Seven 'AV-8B Harriers-' *Wild Weasel Units *Falcon One (4 Harriers) *Viper 6-2 (4 Harriers) 'F-35 Joint Strike Fighters- ' *Cujo 2-1 (Flight of 2 F-35's) *Cujo 2-2 (Flight of 2 F-35's even though not mentioned it can be assumed) 'Tank Battalions- ' 'Alpha Company-' *Warpig (Marine Tank Crew 4) 'M1A1 Abram Tanks-' *Warpig 3-1 Delta *Warpig 2-1 *Warpig 3-2 *Warpig 2-1 Alpha *Warpig 2-2 Alpha Arms and Equipment Weapons *M16A4 *M4A1 *MP5 (Used by MARSOC Operators from "No Fighting In The War Room") *M249 SAW *M21 (Used by Sniper-Team Two from "Ultimatum") *M9 *M1911 *W1200 *M203 *AK-47 (Used by Sgt. Paul Jackson, but optional) *AT4 *FGM-148 Javelin *Desert Eagle *M240C *M2 Browning Machine Gun *Mk-19 Grenade Launcher *Fragment Grenades *Night Vision Goggles *Minigun Vehicles *M1A1 Abrams Tank *M2A2 Bradley *AH-1W Cobra *UH-60 Blackhawk *CH-46 Sea Knight *AV-8B Harrier *Humvee *CV-22 Osprey *Tarawa/Wasp Class Amphibious Assault Ship *F-35 Joint Strike Fighter Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Marines fighting BravoAlphaSix.jpg|Marines fighting the enemy. marines1 4.png|Marines fire at an enemy while inside a building. marines2 4.png|Marines about to breach a door. USMC Breaching a door War Pig.jpg|Marines in Call of Duty 4 USMC Marine.jpg|A U.S. Marine with an M4A1 Carbine M249 Soldier CoD4.jpg|A Marine with an M249 SAW. Chad.jpg|A U.S marine US Marine M4A1 War Pig CoD4.jpg|A US Marine in "War Pig". CoD4_Marines_Black_Camo.jpg|Marines in black suits M16A4 Soldier 2 CoD4.jpg|A Marine fires his M16A4 in "War Pig" M16A4 Soldier CoD4.jpg|Marines in "War Pig". Marines deploying from Seaknight CoD4.jpg|Marines deploying from a Sea Knight. UH-60_deploying_Marines_All_In_COD4.png|Several Marines deploying from an UH-60. Marines chainsaw.jpg|Marines using chainsaws to get in the ICBM launch facility. Marine prone.jpg|A Marine in prone position. Marine MP5.jpg|A Marine armed with an MP5. Cod4 Marine 1.png|A marine in 'No Fighting in the War Room'. Cod4 Marine 2.png|Another marine. Cod4 Marine 3.png|Another marine. USMC early icon.png|Early multiplayer icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized File:Zach Parker.jpg|A Marine in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Faction USMC.png|Cut USMC multiplayer icon, found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 game files. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Mw3 jakerowell char tank contact0001.jpg|U.SM.C. Models Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Remastered Call of Duty® Modern Warfare® Remastered 20191204091934.jpg|A Marine with his M4A1, while securing a local building in "Charlie Don't Surf". Marine aiming his rifle towards the enemy.jpg|A US Marine aiming his M4A1 at the enemy. A MArine secures a local broadcast station.jpg|A Marine securing a local broadcast station. A Marine inside a broadcasting station.jpg|A US Marine, while inside a local broadcasting station. Marine firing their rifles MWR.jpg|Two Marines aiming their M4 rifles in the outside part of the broadcast station. Marines preparing to breach a door MWR.jpg|Two Marines preparing to breach a door inside the broadcasting station. A Marine aims his M4A1 Grenade launcher MWR.jpg|A US Marine with his M4A1 Grenadier in mission "The Bog". A Marine firing his M4A1 MWR.jpg|A US Marine firing his M4A1 Grenadier towards the enemy A Marine soldier taking cover near the entrance of a building MWR.jpg|Marine taking cover near the entrance of a building. A Marine with his M249 MWR.jpg|US Marine aiming his M249 SAW. Marines are preparing to a breach a fence MWR.jpg|Marines were breaching the fence, along with Lt.Vasquez. A Marine aiming his M4 in a prone position MWR.jpg|Marine aims his M4A1 in a prone position from the mission "Warpig". A Marine with his M16A4 MWR.jpg|A Marine takes cover with his M16A4 in the mission "Warpig". A US Marine covering behind the car MWR.jpg|Another Marine takes cover behind a car with his M16A4 Rifle. A Marine takes cover behind a wall MWR.jpg|A US Marine taking cover behind a destroyed wall. A MARSOC operator armed with the M249 SAW MWR.jpg|A MARSOC operator armed with M249 SAW in the mission "Heat". Two MARSOC Operators firing their M4 with a grenade launchers MWR.jpg|Two MARSOC Operators are firing their M4A1 in "Heat". A MARSOC Operator with his M4A1.jpg|Same Marine A MARSOC operator without knee pads MWR.jpg|A MARSOC Operator from "No Fighting In The War Room". A MARSOC operator MWR.jpg|Another MARSOC Operator. MARSOC operator guarding the main entrance MWR.jpg|A MARSOC Operator is guarding the main entrance of the control room in "No Fighting In The War Room". A MARSOC Operator aiming at the enemy inside the vehice depot MWR.jpg|A MARSOC Operator aiming his MP5 inside the vehicle depot. MARSOC Operators fighting inside a vehicle depot MWR.jpg|MARSOC Operators fighting the enemy inside the vehicle depot. A MARSOC Operator taking cover from an enemy fire in the vehicle depot MWR.jpg|A MARSOC Operator taking cover with his MP5. Trivia *In the earliest stages of the development of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Marines used the same HUD icon in multiplayer as the Americans in Call of Duty 2. *As seen in the C4 demo, USMC originally had a different faction icon. *The USMC multiplayer faction icon can be found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 files. This proves that USMC were originally going to be a playable faction, as the icon is different from the icon used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The Marine Tank Operators from will always start with certain names inside the tank but regardless when at the scene of the break through they will emerge from the tank with different names. *The Deadly's AH-1 Cobra from the mission Shock and Awe repeatedly shoots Hellfire Missiles near the players position despite being danger close. Also it doesn't stop until the player gets back on the CH-46. *During the mission Severed Ties, the player can see all the tanks callsigns when aimed at them. But theres one in particular that one does not see. In the multiplayer map Octane if one is free spectator mode, theres 3 tanks in the map. If one goes to the barrels of each tank, they can see them say SOON with the callsigns of Blue Misty, Buckwild and one that says Big Daddy. So possibly thats saying that those 3 tanks plus the Humvees were part of a convoy that was ambushed. *The appearance of 1st Force Recon and MARSOC in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is an anachronism, as 1st and 2nd Force Reconnaissance were disbanded, with it's personnel used to create MARSOCs 1st and 2nd Marine Special Operations Battalions (later Marine Raider Regiments). Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Factions